


It's Just A Massage

by DirtyLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crushes, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLarryStylinson/pseuds/DirtyLarryStylinson
Summary: Harry comes home from the gym one evening, back muscles stiff from his workout. His childhood best friend and flatmate, Louis, agrees to massage them out for him. It goes too far.





	It's Just A Massage

**I wanted to write a little one-shot with a massage involved. How they sort of look in this:**

Louis:  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

Harry:  
[](https://ibb.co/nncqtpt)

* * *

One way to sum up Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, was: two 19-year-old university students who were barely getting by on the money they scraped together from their part-time jobs, which was somehow enough to pay rent on their shared flat. Bit of a mouthful, but it was them to a T. Louis was more the thespian himself, studying a Drama and Theatre course, whereas Harry was more into Sports Science; either way, despite their differing academic interests, they had been best mates since they were just four years old.

It was a Wednesday evening, and as usual for this certain evening of this particular day of the week, Louis was left alone to study in the flat while Harry was at the gym. He was sat on his swivel chair in front of his desk, in his bedroom, one foot folded beneath himself and the other planted on the carpeted floor so that he could sway idly from side to side as he read his drama playbook. His clock ticked away on the wall to his left, a rhythmic ticking that managed - despite its rather quiet presence in the room - to jolt his thoughts into a whirlwind of procrastination. No words that he read were really sticking, and they should have been sticking considering these were the lines he was meant to be remembering for the upcoming play (which he happened to be playing a lead role in.)

A few minutes later, he was relieved to hear the front door of the flat open from outside his ajar bedroom, because it meant he had an excuse to shut his book to go and greet Harry, who was arriving back the same time as usual: ten minutes past seven. Louis sprang up from his chair and tapped out of his bedroom, the door creaking into the silent flat, strolling into the open-plan kitchen/living room to find Harry kicking off his trainers and placing his gym bag on the arm of the sofa. His chest was heaving lightly, sweat visible around the underarm and chest areas of the light grey fabric of his t-shirt.

"Hey," He panted, with a casual wave. "Jogged home again, as if an hour and a half in the gym wasn't enough."

"You're crazy." Louis giggled. "You definitely look like you've pushed yourself."

"You don't say." Harry chuckled, pushing his sweaty fringe back and out of his eyes, though it just flopped straight back down in a feathery mess. He rolled his shoulders backwards, hands locking together behind his back, and his face contorted in discomfort. "Oww, shit."

"What have you done now?" Louis chirped, wandering over and scooping Harry's trainers up, placing them neatly by all the other pairs by the front door.

"Done something to my back, I think. Must have been on that stupid rowing machine. I rarely use them, I think the pain in my back now is a reminder why." Harry strained, once again slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, maybe some hot water will do it some good."

"Yeah, you're probably right, mate. I guess I should get back to learning my lines, anyway," Louis rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't put it off again - he had been doing that all day. Harry waltzed off into the bathroom, so Louis returned to his bedroom and slumped back down into his chair, scooping his book back up and returning to the page with the folded corner.

He managed to get quite a lot of his lines read and revised, reciting them like a total idiot in his desk mirror, over and over, until he knew his lines from at least four pages of the play. At least that was better than where he was at the start of the day: literally knowing zero. The soft running of the shower had aided his remembrance of the words, somehow, as if it had induced some sort of calming effect. And he would have managed to learn even more, had Harry not come bursting into his room fifteen minutes later, in his pyjamas, bringing a fresh scent in with him.

"My back's still killing." He complained, leaning casually against the doorframe of Louis' room. Louis chuckled while rolling his eyes, because he was catching on to what Harry was asking for.

"Let me guess, you're hinting that I massage it out for you?"

"Would you?" Harry pouted out his lower lip, comically fluttering his eyelashes. Louis huffed dramatically and shut his book once again, his lines for the play bouncing off the corners of his head. Maybe it was time for another break, so the least he could do was help his mate out.

"Sure."

"Cheers, Lou, it'd help a lot. I've got a class at eight tomorrow morning, I won't get a good enough sleep with pain like this."

They strolled out into the living room, and Louis nodded his head towards the sofa. "Wanna just lay on there? I think that would be the easiest approach."

"Thanks for doing this, mate." Harry smiled, taking Louis' suggestion and climbing onto the sofa, laying himself down on his stomach along the sofa, arms folded beneath his chin.

"That's no problem, Hazza. Should I just kneel above your legs?" Louis thought aloud, climbing up onto the sofa behind Harry and perching himself atop of the backs of Harry's knees. "This alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Harry murmured.

"Where abouts is it hurting?" Louis inquired, head tilting aside a little. Harry reached a hand back, pointing to the area between his shoulder blades.

"Sort of around there, and a little on the lower left." He instructed, returning his hand to lay his chin on it once again.

"Alright. Remember that I'm definitely no masseur, so sorry if this doesn't improve it." Louis chuckled, planting his hands between Harry's shoulder blades. 

He rolled the heels of his hands down in a slow, circular motion, slowly as he went, cautious that he wasn't doing a good job. Harry exhaled sharply, but it seemed to be in relaxation, which was a good start at least.

"Is that okay?" Louis clarified, nibbling his lower lip while waiting for a response, continuing the motion with his hands.

"Yeah, that's great." Harry sighed out.

"More pressure?" Louis offered.

"Yeah, a bit harder."

Louis applied more pressure to the area he was kneading, and Harry moaned quietly in his throat.

"Yeah, just like that."

Hearing Harry's satisfaction spurred Louis on to work harder at massaging, paying particular attention to the way he was moving his hands in the perfect motion. It was pretty tough to do over Harry's t-shirt, so he stopped a moment later and sat back on his feet.

"Might be easier if you take this off, mate." He suggested, tugging at the hem of Harry's t-shirt. 

It wasn't like it was strange, it was pretty normal for two best mates to be topless in front of each other, so Harry hummed in agreement, and Louis shifted from his legs and stood up to allow Harry to wriggle into a sitting position and pull his shirt off. Something about the moment was making Louis feel a little bit hot all over, which was strange... he knew it was likely due to the simple thought of massaging someone. This was his best mate, so he saw it as nothing but chaste. Harry shifted into a lying position again, muscular back flexing a little as he moved his arms to position his hands beneath his chin. Louis thought for a moment, then came up with a suggestion.

"This might sound strange, but do you reckon _lube_ would work as massage oil?" He asked, with an edge of humour. Harry whipped his head around with a baffled yet amused smirk.

"You think lubing me up will make the massage better?" He chuckled. "I'm sure it would work, Lou, if you want to try that."

"Yeah, let's see how it goes." Louis laughed. "Be right back."

He wandered off into his bedroom, heading for his bedside table and pulling open the second drawer, where he kept his lube. Occasionally he got lucky and had a girl round, during which escapades he could make use of his bottle of lube, but most of the time it was for 'solo use.' Harry had rested his chin on his hand once again by the time Louis returned moments later, and Louis grabbed the remote to switch on the television, putting on the radio channel at a low volume to kill the quiet a little. He climbed up and perched himself on the backs of Harry's knees again, clicking open the lube bottle's lid.

"It might be a bit cold." He forewarned, squirting a dollop onto the centre of Harry's back. Harry jumped a little with a laugh at the sudden contact of the liquid.

"Just a little bit."

Louis sniffed out a laugh and spread the lube around with his palms, coating Harry's back, adding a little more from the bottle so that the entirety of Harry's (hot-to-the-touch) back was coated. It had a sheen to it in the glow of the bright light above them on the ceiling, and Louis began massaging once again to find it was much easier with the ease of the lubricant.

"You might as well massage my whole back now." Harry cheekily added. "I've got time."

Louis rolled his eyes, gliding his hands up the sides of Harry's back, applying just the right amount of pressure.

"I really should be studying. Funny the things you agree to do to procrastinate." Louis huffed out a laugh, kneading the lower left portion of Harry's back, which he had previously claimed was aching too. He pressed down a little harder as he massaged the skin, and Harry exhaled slowly through pursed lips.

"That feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." Harry hummed, eyes fluttering shut. "I can feel the tension going, doesn't hurt so much."

"Then maybe I should just stop." Louis smirked, knowing it was the last thing Harry wanted, yet continued to massage away.

"God, please don't. Massage me forever." Harry humorously pleaded. 

His pyjamas bottoms were soft beneath Louis, who was still awkwardly positioned where Harry's thighs met his calves. He was quite enjoying sliding his hands up and down Harry's back, squeezing and massaging as he went, because the skin was so soft beneath his fingertips and Harry's steady breathing was quite calming. His body was rising and falling softly beneath Louis as he breathed, a slow and rhythmic breathing pattern. Louis paid attention to Harry's shoulders, deciding to apply even more lube between Harry's shoulder blades, spreading it upwards to coat his shoulders. The baby hairs on the back of Harry's neck, unruly tufts at the hairline, tickled at Louis' hands as he slid them over Harry's shoulders, his thumbs kneading into the skin.

"This is heaven." Harry hummed out, sighing blissfully.

"I don't even know why I agreed to do this." Louis laughed, continuing on.

"Because you're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for?" Harry giggled, which was quite sweet to Louis.

"Your skin's really soft. Do you moisturise?"

"So what if I do?" Harry defended, with an edge of sarcastic humour.

"I was just asking, jeez!" Louis chuckled. 

He glided his hands downwards again, no friction whatsoever against the lubed-up skin, though he made sure to keep the same pressure as he spread the lube over Harry's sides. He pressed firmly into the flesh over Harry's waist, kneading it slowly, down over his hips and back up again.

"I didn't say my hips were hurting, Louis." Harry said, though his voice was clearly laced with a teasing mockery that had Louis smiling to himself.

"Well, maybe your hips were feeling left out." Louis snickered.

"You know, my legs are feeling a little stiff from my workout too," Harry mischievously smiled, "Maybe they ought to be looked at too."

"You cheeky prick, this was meant to be a back massage." Louis cackled. "You want me to do your legs, too?"

"It would be great if you could, Lou." Harry admitted. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to. It's enough you've agreed to do my back."

"I don't mind the legs too, I might as well." Louis shrugged. "How do you wanna do this? Are you wearing underwear under your pyjamas?"

"Yeah, yeah, should I just take these off?" Harry nudged his head to his bottoms.

"Yeah, just slip them off, it'd be easier than pulling the material on the legs up."

He shuffled backwards until he was sat on the section of the sofa by Harry's feet, watching as Harry turned and sat in a seated position, sliding his pyjama bottoms off so he was in just his black Calvin Kleins. Once again, their close friendship meant this wasn't weird to them, though maybe it would have been deemed otherwise by anyone else. 

"How's the back feeling now?"

" _So_ much better, Louis, you're a lifesaver. Thank you so much." Harry praised, dropping the trousers to the floor with the discarded t-shirt before moving back into his lying position, as before. He had a rather perky little bum when he was lying in just his underwear, but Louis felt a bit weird looking at it for too long so he dragged his gaze away.

"It's no problem. I know how much of a bother it can be having muscle pain in your back, you can't exactly massage it yourself." Louis opened up the lube again, "Which part of your legs?"

"Start on the calves, if that's okay. They're feeling pretty tight, I forgot to stretch again before I exercised." Harry confessed, a little ashamedly.

"And you're specialising in Sports Science in uni? Despicable." Louis snorted, squirting some lube onto his palms before discarding the bottle and smothering Harry's calves with the liquid. "They do feel pretty tightened up, actually."

He massaged over them, kneading the tension out of the muscle before moving onto the other one and applying more lube.

"I can help you learn your lines in return, if you want? It's the least I can do." Harry offered, his tone calm, giving away how relaxed he currently was whilst being pampered like this.

"So you're saying you'd never have helped me, had I not given you a massage?" Louis teased, his hands massaging the backs of Harry's knees simultaneously.

"Course I'm not! But I'm just saying, the offer stands." Harry chuckled. "Tonight, if you want. If this massage doesn't send me to sleep, that is."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Appreciate it, cheers."

"Could you do my thighs, mate?"

"Yes, your majesty." Louis jokingly scoffed, pouring yet more lube over his palms and slathering it onto Harry's left thigh. It hit him a little bit, then, how weird this maybe was - he hadn't exactly touched Harry's thighs before - yet here he was massaging them. There was something satisfying about kneading the flesh on the thighs, with them being bigger and more 'wholesome' than the other parts Louis had catered to, and in a bizarre way he sort of liked the fullness of them in his hands as he massaged away.

"That feels so good on the thighs." Harry breathed out. "Could you press a bit harder?"

Louis did as instructed, his thumbs pressing in deeper, and he felt his stomach dip a little as a low moan projected from Harry's chest.

"Like that, Lou."

Was this getting a little strange now, maybe? Because Louis had noticed a hot flush come over his skin following Harry's words and sounds, and as his hands glided upwards over Harry's thighs, he realised just how close they were to his bum. Even though Harry was still clothed in underwear, there was undoubtedly something intimate about Louis kneading his fingers into Harry's inner, upper thighs.

"Had enough yet?" Louis asked, and _why_ the fuck did his voice come out as a bit of a pant? It was like he had been so overwhelmed with massaging Harry's upper thigh, that his voice had a mind of its own, and he had become a little breathless.

"I never want you to _stop_ , Lou." Harry breathed a light laugh, face turning slightly against his arms, face burying into them. He then lifted it all of a sudden, as Louis continued to work away, turning his face back to link eyes with Louis.

"What?" Louis queried, stopping momentarily.

"This is gonna sound weird."

"Harry, we've been best mates for fifteen fucking years. After all the shit you've said in that time, what could you possibly say that's going to sound weird to me?"

"Could you, like..." He cut himself off with a breathy laugh. "You can say no, by the way. But could you massage my bum?"

Louis choked out a mix between a sharp breath and a laugh, head tilting aside. "Umm... I don't know, mate."

"It's fine, I'll take that as a no, Lou! Totally fine, just keep on with the legs." Harry mumbled out, rather fast, as though he was a little embarrassed.

Louis may have felt baffled by Harry's sudden suggestion, plus a little struck with surprise, but he didn't want Harry feeling embarrassed. And, to be honest, they were close enough mates to go through with something like that, all while maintaining their 'no homo' status.

"I can do it, if you really want?" Louis offered, doubting the sound of his own voice.

Harry whipped his head round to look at him again, eyebrows furrowed a little. "Really?"

"If you want me to," Louis shrugged, "We don't have to make this weird, do we? It's just a massage."

"Just a massage, yeah, totally." Harry reassured, with a quick flash of a smile, before returning to his default position with his chin on his forearms.

Louis shifted forwards once again, knowing his skinny jeans were going to have lube all over them, but they could easily be rid of that in the wash. He sat on Harry's calves, pushing aside the awkwardness -- _this was just a massage. No weirdness had to come from it._ He hooked his fingers round the waistband of Harry's underwear and pulled them down just past the bum, so they sat just beneath it, and he silently swallowed the lump in his (suddenly very dry) throat. He hated the lack of conversation suddenly, feeling a lot of pressure weighing down on his shoulders, so he filled the silence while he opened the lube up again.

"What machines did you use in the gym?" He casually inquired, squirting a generous dollop of lube out onto one cheek of Harry's bum. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sudden cold contact, Louis heard it, but he went on to reply promptly.

"Started with the, uh... the cross trainer." He gulped in his (also very dry) throat. Louis used his palm to spread the lube to the other cheek too, and Harry continued quickly. "Did about twenty minutes on that, then some weights."

"Mhmm, yeah," Louis followed along in acknowledgment, pressing both his hands down and beginning to knead either side of Harry's arse. He found himself biting harshly on his lower lip, just at the plump fullness in his hands. Despite the fact that this was his best friend, he couldn't deny how full and nice his bum was... just a friendly observation. "What next?"

"Then I just--" Harry cut himself off with a deep groan in his throat, as Louis had kneaded into the flesh on his bum particularly deep, "--Sorry. Then I just went on the rowing machine."

"Pretty good workout, then." Louis was grinning to himself, out of Harry's sight, due to the way Harry had just cut himself off with such a sound of satisfaction. Once again, it had jolted something in the pit of Louis' stomach, but he left it pretty much unacknowledged.

"Yeah, worked myself a bit _too_ hard."

Louis sniffed out a laugh, watching his hands sliding around the edges of Harry's bum, rotating his thumbs against the muscle. "I can tell."

Harry moaned again, this time one that sounded more suppressed and muffled against his arm, and Louis bit down more harshly on his lower lip until he tasted a tinge of blood.

"Sorry, it just feels really..." Harry drew in a deep, shaky breath, releasing it sharply, "...good."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise." Louis softly said. 

He stopped the massaging for a moment and grabbed the lube once again (which was quite significantly less full than when he had first retrieved it from his drawer) and drizzled a very generous amount all the way from between Harry's shoulder blades, all the way down to his bum. As he leant forwards to spread the lube down Harry's back, his crotch pressed lightly to Harry's bum. He was quick to readjust himself, disconnect his crotch from there, but he could have sworn Harry had huffed out a quick, breathless moan, one he was quick to stop, when they had briefly connected. It urged Louis' skin to erupt with goosebumps and his head to spin, but he tried to push the thought aside and concentrated on slathering the lube around Harry's body, oiling it all up so there was a prominent sheen all over it.

Louis returned to kneading at Harry's plump bum, sliding his hands from Harry's bum down to his thighs, then back up again, massaging as he went. What on Earth was he doing? This was probably considered very weird, right? _Right_?! Either way, he didn't feel obliged to stop anytime soon.

He was feeling a little risky, and seeing as he knew for a fact Harry was enjoying this a lot, he slid his hands maybe a little _too far_ between the cheeks of Harry's bum. It had been unprecedented to Harry, and his sharp intake of breath showcased that he knew Louis had just taken it a step further: his hands had almost completely slipped between his bum. Without even thinking, Louis gripped either side of Harry's arse, kneading at it while spreading it open a little. Harry's breathing was evidently very shaky in the air, and Louis felt like the lack of verbal guidance had halted him all of a sudden. He could see Harry's hole, and it looked very tight and _why was he delving so deep into this?!_

"Shit, sorry," His words sounded ragged as he hurriedly apologised, removing his hands from Harry's body. "I took that a bit far, mate, I'm sorry."

"Please keep going." Harry barely whispered, voice shaky, and Louis had only just heard it. He wondered for a moment whether he had misinterpreted what Harry had said.

"Huh?"

"It feels kinda good being spread open like that." Harry softly admitted, perhaps with an element of shame hidden in his tone, and Louis shook his head in dazed disbelief. Was this really happening? Holy shit, it was. They had done exactly what they pacted they wouldn't: They took it too far. It was meant to be just a massage, but now Louis felt a new sensation brewing within him. It was all so strange.

He didn't verbally respond, left Harry's confession hanging unanswered in the air, and instead he gave in to that stirring in his stomach. He once again gripped either side of Harry's oiled up bum, kneading it and spreading it gently, before gathering some saliva in his mouth and letting a string of it drop down over Harry's hole.

"Mmm, my God." Harry murmured in whisper against his arm, voice strained.

Louis nibbled on his lower lip as he used the pad of his right thumb to spread the spit over Harry's hole, tentatively, pushing aside the weirdness he was experiencing inside. Harry was writhing a little, head moving a few times to reposition with either cheek laying against his folded arms. Louis drew back his hand and slapped it across the side of Harry's bum, a sharp slap ringing out, and Harry huffed out a full moan.

"Yeah, fucking do that again." He moaned out. And that was it now, Louis knew he couldn't deny being turned on any more; his best mate was building up lust in him. He couldn't push that aside anymore, so he let himself repeat the spanking motion to Harry's bum, a tad harder this time. 

"Oh my God." Harry gasped out.

"You like that?"

"So much." Harry whined in his throat. 

Louis shakily exhaled as he once again spread Harry open, this time throwing all caution to the wind and dipping his head down. Slowly and experimentally, he traced his tongue around Harry's hole, and the reaction he got was a gasp of a moan.

"Fuck yeah, Louis," He whispered, "More."

Louis complied, once again dipping his head down, this time beginning a leisurely lapping at Harry's hole, flicking his tongue over it. Harry's reaction was rewarding, burying his face into his arm and mumbling out a long moan, enough to have Louis wanting to work harder for him. He sucked lightly on his hole, kissing sloppily against it before lapping faster against it, kneading Harry's arse either side along with it before laying another slap down.

"Feels so fucking good," Harry breathed in sharply through gritted teeth, "P-Please, keep doing that."

Louis smirked to himself, placing his tongue against Harry's hole and moving his head up and down, thoroughly eating him out, making a bit of a saliva-fuelled mess out of it but that only made it even hotter. And Louis was so hard by now, felt the uncomfortable strain in his jeans, but at that point in time all he could think about was drawing more moans from Harry's mouth.

Harry shakily reached a hand back, lacing his fingers through Louis' hair, pushing his face deeper against his arse and rocking back slightly against it. Louis found that incredibly hot, Harry's desperate need for Louis' face to be buried even deeper between his thighs. Louis glided his palm up Harry's oiled up back while continuing to lap against his hole, Harry's hot skin radiating through beneath his palm.

"Take your clothes off, Lou." Harry breathlessly suggested, releasing his grip from Louis' hair. 

Louis nodded, getting up into a kneeling position above Harry's lain body, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and launching it to the ground with Harry's clothing. He bit his lip as he unbuttoned his jeans, eyes surveying Harry's nude, shiny body beneath him as he pulled his jeans down and off his legs, the stubbornly tight material clinging to his thick thighs. Harry managed to mentally gather himself, shifting his body up, finally, into a seated position facing Louis. He was _so hard_ , his dick large and beautifully pink, standing against his stomach. Louis had never seen his best mate in this light, so obviously it was rather surreal.

"I got you pretty hard, huh?" Louis smirked, eyes flicking from Harry's cock to his face.

"I could say the same for you." Harry purred, eyeing the bulge in Louis' underwear. "I think it's about time we got you lubed up."

Louis hummed out an appreciative moan, shuffling out of his underwear and throwing them down to the floor. He was equally as hard as Harry, and it kind of hurt how much so. Harry wet his lips while looking over Louis' naked body.

"Lie down on your back." He requested, and Louis certainly wasn't going to disobey him. He did as told, lying back on the sofa, back coming into contact with the warm, cushioned seating that Harry's body had already heated. Harry's eyes hungrily took in the sight of his sprawled out body, biting into that plump lower lip as a grin curled onto his face.

He grabbed the lube bottle, snapping open the lid.

"It might be a bit cold," He lowly repeated what Louis had stated while this massage had still been _just a massage_ , a smirk on his face, and Louis reciprocated it. Harry poured a stream of lube all up Louis' lightly toned abdomen, before shutting the lid of the bottle and placing it down once again.

Slowly, Harry placed his hands onto Louis' stomach and spread the lube, which felt incredible to Louis; Harry's large, warm hands caressing over him felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before -- not to be dramatic. Louis was impatiently lifting his hips off the sofa a little, desperately trying to remind Harry that his dick was rock hard and currently needed some attention. Harry smirked to himself, once again squirting some lube out, into his palm. He looked over Louis' shiny abdomen as he took his dick into his hand, gently, and Louis sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Harry spread the lube over Louis' length, from the balls all the way to the tip, before proceeding to slowly jerk him off.

" _Yeah_..." Louis breathed out, laying an arm over his forehead and thickly gulping. Harry was smiling rather deviously as he watched his hand moving over Louis, a wet sound from both the excessive lube plus the pre-cum Louis had produced.

"How's that?" Harry purred.

"Unbelievable." Louis breathed out a laugh. "Fucking love how wet it is."

"The lube was a good idea." Harry deeply chuckled, flicking his wrist to get a rhythm going. He held Louis' balls in his free hand as he sped the movement up just a little, and Louis' head fell back against the armrest behind it, while shakily moaning.

Harry loved the reaction, keeping up the brisk jacking off of Louis' cock.

"What flavour's the lube?" Harry queried, voice so low and absolutely drowning in arousal.

"Strawberry."

"Maybe I should give it a taste, then?" Harry cocked an eyebrow, and Louis frantically nodded.

"Y-Yeah, please do."

Harry's dimple became prominent as he smirked, the dimple Louis had always known and loved (and often poked), and he held the paralyzing eye contact with Louis as he lowered his head and wrapped his full lips around the tip. Louis hummed out a moan, bringing his hand forwards to grip into Harry's curls (which were already sweaty again, despite his recent shower.) Harry bobbed his head up and down leisurely, hollowing out his cheeks, eyes fluttering shut as he got into it. He twisted his head from side to side, bringing his mouth up and off Louis' dick with a pop before continuing to jerk him off.

"Your mouth feels so good around me." Louis breathed, and Harry smiled rather sweetly, though that glinting sparkly remained in his eyes. He held Louis' dick up against his stomach, licking from his balls all the way to the tip, then back down again. He took Louis' balls into his mouth, sucking on them briefly before releasing them and gliding his tongue up to the head again. Louis could barely even breathe, let alone speak, shaking his head lightly in disbelief as Harry took his cock into his hot mouth once again. He brought it all the way to the back of his throat, gagging slightly around it while maintaining the eye contact.

"Good boy." Louis praised in whisper, brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes. "You're so good."

Harry gagged each time he lowered his head, yet kept going, opening up his throat and loving the raw burning he was feeling in it from having Louis' cock ramming down it. 

"You ever sucked cock before now?" Louis asked, and Harry lifted his mouth with a pop once again.

"No," His voice was a little broken, tracing the tip of Louis' dick slowly along his plump, wet lower lip. "Always thought about it though." He slapped Louis' cock against his tongue, that glint forever in his eye.

"That's so hot." Louis lowly commented, smiling mischievously. "You take that dick back into your mouth, baby."

Harry obeyed, moving faster this time, wanking the bottom section of Louis' cock off and sucking on the top half, their eyes connected again. This was Louis' childhood best friend, the guy who had stuck by him through thick and thin, and now they were doing the unspeakable together. How had it come this far? Louis was loving it, though.

"Your turn," Louis purred, gently guiding Harry's mouth off of his cock, a string of saliva running from the head to Harry's glossy lower lip. Louis swiped it away with his thumb, chuckling breathily to himself. "On your back, please."

Louis sat up and Harry shuffled round to take his place, lying on his back, arms folded behind his head and teeth sunken into his bottom lip as his eyes scanned around Louis' face. Harry looked so good like that, with his toned abs and long dick lain against them. Louis poured lube up Harry's abs, the liquid dipping between the protruding muscle, and it was quite a wonderful sight. He gripped Harry's dick, using some of the excess lube he had poured to coat his dick, the same wet sound as he began jerking him off. A low moan rumbled from Harry's chest, eyes almost shut.

"Spread your legs a little." Louis commanded softly, urging it with a nudge of his hand against Harry's inner thigh. 

Harry did as instructed, parting his legs once again while Louis continued sliding his hand up and down Harry's cock. Harry was thrusting up into Louis' fist a little, craving the relief, and louis used his free hand to drizzle lube from Harry's balls, so it trickled down his hole.

"Ever fingered yourself?" Louis asked, rolling the middle finger of his free hand in the lube on Harry's abs to slick it up. Harry breathlessly shook his head, eyes shut now, and Louis grinned again. "I want to finger you."

Harry nodded then in agreement, eyes still shut, followed by a barely-there whisper of 'please.' Louis used his slicked up finger to run the lube over Harry's hole, spreading it around, while continuing to jack him off wetly with the other hand. He rubbed his slicked finger against Harry's hole, getting him used to the feeling, before proceeding to slowly edge it inside him. Harry's breath caught in his throat, a moment of silence before he released the breath in a shaky whimper.

"Okay?" Louis quietly reassured, and Harry frantically nodded, wiping a layer of sweat from his forehead. The lone finger seemed to push in with some ease, considering the amount of lube plus how relaxed Harry was, until Louis' middle finger was knuckle-deep inside his best friend. _Fuck._ He started moving it outwards along with the movement of his hand on Harry's dick, starting up a steady rhythm of his finger in and out of Harry.

"The pressure of that feels so good," Harry breathed, "Hard to explain."

Louis' lips curved into a smile, observing Harry's face of pouting lips breathing rapidly, eyelids fluttering a little.

"Can you try a second finger?" Harry requested, linking eyes with Louis.

"Yeah?"

"Please."

Louis nodded, removing his hand from Harry's dick momentarily to grab the lube, pouring more over Harry's hole and positioning his index finger next to the middle one, pushing it inside at a very slow pace. Harry was so tight, his body resisting another finger, but the lube helped him to get it all the way inside alongside the other. Harry's slicked up stomach was heaving up and down fast, eyes glowing as he looked at Louis. Louis grabbed Harry's cock once again and continued the leisurely wanking, attempting to scissor his two fingers outwards, noting the wrinkle of discomfort between Harry's brows. He twisted the fingers round, moving them outward, in then out, and Harry's eyes were shut now as he concentrated on keeping his breathing steady.

"Oh God, it feels so good. Burns a little but in _such a good way._ " Harry had moaned out the final few words of the sentence, showing just how much he really was enjoying the new sensation, and it seemed to make Louis harden impossibly more.

"That's so hot." He purred, matching the jerking with the movement of his fingers, in and out. "You're so tight."

Harry whined out a moan in response, linking eyes with Louis, powerfully. They held the eye contact for a few moments, but then Harry's gaze flicked downwards to glance at Louis' dick, before meeting eyes with him once again. A hint?

Louis, glanced down at his own dick and then at Harry, an inquisitive raise of an eyebrow, his heart jumping when he found Harry nodding. After another few seconds of holding gazes, Louis slowly withdrew his fingers from inside Harry, releasing his cock too. Harry bit his lip as he looked Louis over, his eyes glowing with lust, and he gripped beneath his thighs with each hand and lifted them, putting himself in a ready (and very inviting) position before Louis.

"You really want this?" Louis reiterated, coating his cock in more lube, while Harry nodded fast.

"Yeah, so badly."

Louis nodded, climbing between Harry's open legs, kneeling and slapping his dick against Harry's hole a few times.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Harry grinned. "Please, Lou?"

Louis nodded, pressing the head of his cock against Harry's hole, just nudging it slightly.

"Just a massage, remember?" Louis smirked, and he pressed into Harry, whose eyebrows raised as he drew in a sharp gasp. He held his breath as Louis slowly edged his dick inside, eyes linked once again, Harry's frantically glancing between the two of Louis'. They were silent until Louis had pushed all the way in, pressed completely against Harry, whose breathing was shaky as he released it.

"Oh my God." Harry barely whispered, eyes fluttering shut momentarily before opening to look at Louis again.

"So tight." Louis breathed, brushing a strand of Harry's hair from his eyes. "You feel so good, Hazza."

Harry's lips quirked into a smirk. "Fuck me, Louis."

Louis drew his hips back slowly, the friction of Harry's tight walls powerful around his dick, pushing back inside with a little more ease than the first time, but Harry's face was still screwed up in mild discomfort.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry whispered, doubt behind his tone. They held eye contact for a moment, Louis continuing the slow thrusting into him, and he found himself nodding. 

Harry grabbed the back of Louis' head and pulled it forwards, and their lips met in such a fast, messy kiss that it seemed long-awaited. Harry moaned softly against Louis' lips as Louis picked up the pace a little, and they broke the kiss after a minute and pressed their foreheads together. Harry's hot breath fanned against Louis' face, a slight slapping of skin-on-skin filling the air as Louis' thrusting became more rhythmic. Louis rotated his hips a little, and Harry's head fell back against the armrest behind him, mouth falling ajar and gasping out an open-mouthed moan. Harry gripped onto his own dick and began wanking it along with the thrusts.

Louis smirked, using it as an opportunity to mouth hotly at Harry's exposed neck, all around his throat and up to his jaw.

"Fuck me harder." Harry breathed. Louis complied, biting his lower lip in concentration as he drew his hips back and thrusted in rougher, a sharp slapping of their skin coming together, and Harry hummed out a whimper with each hit.

"Fuck yeah." Louis purred, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. "You're taking that dick so well."

"Bend me over the sofa." Harry filthily requested, and Louis' eyes closed with arousal, nodding and ceasing the thrusting, pulling out of Harry. They got to their feet in a hurried fluster, and Louis positioned Harry and bent him roughly over the arm of the sofa. Harry moaned in approval, and the moan became louder as Louis pushed back into him again.

The thrusting was more relentless now, Louis gripping Harry's shoulder with his left hand and Harry's slim waist with his right, pounding into him at a staggering pace. Harry's arse was shaking each time Louis' hips met with it, a sight that had Louis groaning to himself. Harry was desperately jerking himself off, arm aching from the effort and the angle, along with moving his bum back in a circular motion against Louis' cock.

Louis drew his hand back and slapped Harry's bum roughly, emitting a sharp moan from him, keeping up the steady thrusting and slapping his arse once again so it jiggled a little.

"Yeah, you like that?" Louis' voice was so low and seeping with arousal, wetting his lower lip with his tongue, once again spanking Harry sharply.

"I fucking love it," Harry almost had _aggression_ in his tone due to the roughness of his voice and the way he spoke, moving his body back faster against Louis. Louis wound his hand into Harry's curls and pulled his head back slightly, causing Harry to whimper in approval from the feeling of his hair being tugged on.

"You're so dirty," Louis lowly commented, "You love being treated like a little slut."

"Fucking ruin me, Louis."

Louis tugged harder on Harry's hair, using his free hand to slap at his arse even rougher as he continued to pound into him, Harry jerking himself off at a very fast pace.

"I'm gonna fucking cum," Harry groaned out, "Fuck me faster, Louis, make me cum."

Louis used all his remaining strength to slam into Harry, who was choking out a loud, shaky moan with each thrust.

"I'm gonna--" Harry cut himself off with a high whine, head falling forwards and releasing from Louis' grip as he came all over the arm of the sofa, with a trembling cry of a swear word, his thighs shaking, body jerking. Louis pulled out of Harry quickly, wanking himself off, stomach tightening and untightening as he felt himself about to cum.

"Fuck yeah, _Harry, oh_ \--" Louis grunted a few times as he came all over Harry's back and arse, eyes clenched shut and mouth open.

The room was filled with just their trembling breaths, both or them coming down, Harry still shaking a little from his orgasm.

"You okay?" Louis breathed out. He saw Harry nod, before turning to look at him with the widest grin on his face.

"Just a massage, my arse!" He cackled, breathlessly. "Cheers for that, Lou, really helped to relieve the tension in my body."

Harry jumped to his feet, still covered in Louis' cum. "I'm gonna go take another shower. Then we need to talk." He dropped a wink and strolled off towards the bathroom once again, leaving Louis trembling, panting and in utter disbelief.


End file.
